happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Smoochies!
(Hello guys, this is a blog about my favorite Smoochies, is only u know eleven of them and since i do top ten... Without making any of them an honorable mention, i will let two of them share the same spot... But u know, it only is at the start uh huh, but i also try to mostly best to explain so ok here we go:...) 10: Pop's BBQ Smoochie and Cub's Christmas Smoochie (Yeah well, you know do this count as cheating? Hope however not and also i said i will not make a honorable mention eh because it would be only one in it since it is eleven smoochies that exist tho and then that have been said, and ya know the reason right? These smoochies share the same spot because Pop and Cub are duo characters and for sure Pop is also in Cub's Smoochie duh, and i hope this is not cheating as i say, however, Cub is noticed by Pop in all three options and in the last one, Pop know that Cub died in it which is unlike the previous two, about Pop's, Kabob is the only option with blood, and he said "Hello, there!" In his idle animation, Those must be tied because that is Pop and Cub for me!) 9: Cuddles' Pet Smoochie (The FIRST Smoochie ever, and only one without blood, but hey, i don't cry over that yeah ya know, i don't cry over lack of blood and you know, IF you want your kids in future to watch HTF, this smoochie is a good start for them, it at least have violence but hey, the kids would love it i guess, i don't think however that Cuddles is allergic to carrots, really? U are thinking that??? Are you supposed to say he is allergic because of what happened? He choked because it was stuck in his throat and Kenn Navarro also confirmed that Cuddles love carrots and other two episodes is showing that Cuddles is into them so... Fun fact is that i heard those sounds from Cuddles in a game called The Milk Quest where a cat is looking for milk and yes it is an internet game if ya wondered and even this smoochie is good but it is an ok start...) 8: Sniffles' Science Smoochie (I am surprised that Sniffles did not do any sounds in his idle animations, meanwhile Mime did in both of his own, i am also glad that Sniffles' smoochie did not have the ants as an option to kill Sniffles otherwise it would be just torture and not comedy, but his smoochie is about science only but it could be plans for the ants later lol so pretty smart plans with the options, those plans are kinda comedic and all three of them have blood, it is funny how it looks like Sniffles is pregnant in his Mix option and he is kinda acting like an evil scientist in this which he also did in Deadeye Derby but yeah this is comedic!) 7: Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (Also blood in all options here, Lumpy's hand is shown as well, they should even make a gif of his dancing idle animation or a vid which is like ten hours non-stop, or pretty cool seeing a non-stop but i can't watch a thing that much but it would be cool, i think IF all smoochies was edited in kid mode, except Cuddles' since it lacks blood, but especially Disco Bear's, since especially this if it was edited, when Disco Bear in his Thrillah option, he would just chew it (The candy) and the reset button comes up when the scene repeats, what i mean is his teeth is stuck so Disco Bear rlly BEFORE it becomes bloody, he keep struggling so yeah it starts again in the scene after he drop his candy bag because to make sure it do not move u know, make sure that should make it nice, but it is Happy Tree Friends, and his skull was gone and his face looked funny, just saying it is just fun...) 6: Petunia's Summer Smoochie (Just like 7 and 8, all options is about blood, but i should maybe not keep reminding that shall i? XD Tho even if she is voiced by same girl who does Giggles (And Cub's) voice(s) she sounded TOO MUCH like Giggles when she was, ya know, giggling, :( still so seeing her get hurt can also be sad, since having OCD is not a problem, but people complains that about her, keep in mind, she doesn't even have OCD in this smoochie or what i mean is that it is not showed ya know? Tho about this one, idk why but i am glad the shark did not burp after it tasted her, since sharks do not burp, who the heck wants to hear that from a shark anyway? In her Sprinkle option, again IF it was in kid friendly version, the reset button would appear after the screen breaks BEFORE she dies so it stands still with her face not crushed, well, idk why i think of kid friendly versions yes why? Idk but i think this is cute, she even fit for summer) 5: Mime's Olympic Smoochie (K he never do sounds except a few times, but hey, he make sounds in idle animations while Sniffles couldn't, as i said yup, Hammer Throw should be a gif, and "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" Should play meanwhile, who knew Mime was into playing olympics... Oh right, he don't have much appearances or Starring Roles, in Weights, his death looks comedic XD and idk why he was still moving in Hurdles when his head was sliced off XD he may be mute, but even mute guys like him can give me a laugh, i think even mute guys can laugh but just not do the sound, they should make more Mime episodes btw since he rarely gets his chance) 4: Giggles' Valentine Smoochie (Really, right, really! Romance is the perfect theme for Giggles, and i would even choose it if i did this Smoochie, she is in the second smoochie, and she is giggling which Petunia did in her own later, tho idk how she could create this blowing heart kiss XD and even if all options contains blood, the kid friendly version would most likely be the only one where she ends happy in all of them, in Flowers, she would not do the last sneeze, she would just smile after sneezing a few times then the restart button is there meanwhile she is ok, in Cupid, she just throws the arrow and giggles (Like her name XD) and is watching meanwhile she don't get hit, and in Note, even if the sharp sound is heard like a knife, the pic stops there meanwhile she stops and still have her tongue out of her mouth... I don't mean fall off, i meant it stay and she don't move or anything, but yes i am being useless why i even think of kid styles lol, what makes me wonder however if Giggles shoot at herself or is it was The Mole or who ever shoot all these arrows at her is a mystery and well i hope that note was for Cuddles since he is most likely Giggles' perfect boyfriend imo) 3: Toothy's Easter Smoochie (This one even came after Giggles' Smoochie, and the last option is the only one which is blood free i guess, even if Toothy haven't said "Hello!" in other episodes, i think it could been said that it are his catchphrase, ah if only he just like Mime had more episodes, and could say Hello often, well now idk if i even should eat easter eggs because it may be alive chicks in them since this happened to Toothy, well and idk how the heck a snake could fit inside that egg but snakes are born in eggs but it looks grown to me, so Tasty is just vomit but however it do looks like Toothy is sleeping so i guess he did not die in that option so what i support is an Easter Themed episode where Toothy looks for easter eggs which could reference this since it is Toothy and easter why not?) 2: Flaky's Baseball Smoochie (Who knew Flaky was into baseball? And she would have Halloween Smoochie at start since she would been scared and such but meh, this shows that she is a tomboy, ya know, a girl who likes boy stuff like sports for example, however if this is a glitch or due to old animation, when she use this foam finger and she opens her eyes, she moves a little fast there, the other two options seem to not include blood... Unless Bat option counts but idk if the top of her remains is that gore, it may happened in some kid friendly cartoon before but idk, she looked like she wanted to do something evil when she opens the cards and she looks funny imo when she is like hm then -_- and throws them, also when eating gum she does a funny face, and again yeah, i think she was cute when her cheeks looks like that, but idk why she is not into Cuddles, Lumpy or Sniffles but ah well this one is nice...) And number one is:... (Since there is only one option of Smoochie left, it is obvious right?) NUTTY'S PARTY SMOOCHIE! (Well, Nutty is just sitting there and looking sane, also, i could expect a candy Smoochie for him, but is cool and cute anyway so this smoochie may lack blood except the first one just like Flaky's... It is my favorite, could be because Nutty is my favorite character, and is glad even he is in a game or yeah if Smoochies counts as games, Nutty is sounding like Toothy when laughing, but it makes him more cute, idk if Toothy's and Handy's Voice Actor voiced him there btw, since why could he sound like that then however? Heh heh, could he sound so due to his voice actor? It must be Warren Graff, so, idk why Nutty did not try to eat the yo-yo but it could be kid mode if the yo-yo is just used and Nutty laughs before it hits him so it repeats then it says restart or reset where he just enjoys his toy without any death, Nutty was also unwrapping his present just like what Flaky did with the cards and looks evil and sounding like that XD he expect candy i guess but whoever send him the scissors must been aware that Nutty is gonna be strangled by the balloons i guess, and his go-cart looks like it is made of candy a little but i am unsure tho still if Nutty survived it and just passes out i guess he could get a kiss or get water at the face to wake up but well being my favorite character as i said and his smoochie is like a birthday party so that can be why it is my favorite uh maybe uh?) Ok, now i listed my favorite Smoochies! Fun note: The other characters have fanmade Smoochies on YouTube, except for: The Mole, Lifty and Lammy! However, surprised that Lifty don't have one meanwhile Shifty does, and The Mole have a pet smoochie which is planned somewhere else, and Lammy also have a teaparty smoochie in that place as well i guess, still, since even Mr. Pickels have his very smoochie... He gets attacked by Fliqpy in it >:) Even nice, and even Cro-Marmot have TWO smoochies of him, but he looks more green and is out of ice, so next blog is gonna be about Video Games i uh guess since i should know the Video Games of Happy Tree Friends, Video Games is eh next blog and i tried my best to explain so ya free to comment and as usual always yes thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts